Virmire: Wrex and the Genophage
Saren appears to have discovered a cure for the Genophage and is breeding an army of krogan. Wrex is furious that Captain Kirrahe wants to destroy the cure. The Captain is worried about Wrex's state of mind and doesn't want to continue if Wrex is going to be a problem. The choice is yours as to whether Wrex makes it out of the conversation alive! Commander Shepard has several tactics to take here: *'Signal Ashley to shoot Wrex'. Ashley shoots Wrex on Shepard's orders, earning Renegade points. This is only available if Shepard has already asked Ash to be ready, just in case. *'Shoot Wrex yourself'. Shepard kills Wrex personally, also earning Renegade points. The commander can then answer Kaidan's question about why it was necessary and be regretful (Paragon) or dismissive (Renegade). *'Protecting Shepard'. If Shepard spends too long talking to Wrex without making any progress, Ashley shoots Wrex in the back on her own initiative, saying he was about to kill the commander. Shepard can either be grateful for her help (Renegade) or furious that she acted without orders when Wrex was beginning to listen (Paragon). Either way Kaidan gets angry at Ash for what she's done, but Ashley claims it was a choice between Wrex or Shepard. *'Charm or Intimidate'. Shepard manages to persuade Wrex that destroying the facility is in the best interests of the krogan - they might be free of the genophage, but they're just going to be Saren's puppets. Wrex decides the commander has a point and wants to punish Saren for what he's done. Shepard needs about 8 points of Charm / Intimidate for this to work. *'Trusting Shepard'. If the commander has already helped Wrex to retrieve his family armour, Wrex trusts Shepard enough to listen, and it becomes easy to calm him down without the need for Charm or Intimidate. *'Lack of Party Members'. In the odd event that you have only 4 party members in your Group (Kaiden, Tali, Wrex and Ashely), Wrex will simply submit to your choice to destroy the base. You can only achieve this route if you meet the following conditions: _____________________________________________________________________________________________ *- You must seek out Barla Von for help to prove Saren's guilt at the start of the game. This leads to getting Wrex. *- Do not seek out Garrus Vakarian's help in proving Saren's guilt at the beginning of the game. *- Garrus Vakarian can not be in your party. This means you must refuse to let Garrus Vakarian into your group before your first trip out of the Citadel. *- Liara T'Soni can not be in your party. This means completing Feros, Noveria, and then heading Virmire before going to Therum. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ By meeting the above conditions, you will not need to do Wrex's family armor quest. You also will not need to have any Charm or Intimidate points to convince him. Lorddrago88 00:22, 23 September 2008 (UTC) If you manage to keep Wrex alive, you will be rewarded with the Charismatic Achievement. Contrary to this achievement's description, you don't actually have to use Charm or Intimidate - having completed the family armour assignment does the trick, too. Category:Assignments